The Sixth Paladin
by CyarianPOP
Summary: When a new threat defeats the Diamonds and the Crystal Gems, Stevonnie is left alone. Several centuries later, she saves a certain Black Paladin. Now she is on another wild space adventure to save the universe!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm Cyarian, and this is my first Fanfiction. So, this is a cross-over between Steven Universe and Voltron: Legendary Defender. I love both these series and their plot-lines, so I decided to mash them together! Eventually I am probably going to do a 2-4 chapter interlude with She-Ra and the Princesses of Power 'cause that's a good show too! I'm going to try and update as much as possible, but like I said, I'm new to this. Anyways,I think I'm going on too long, so a few things before I send you off:**

**-I am going to use female pronouns such as she/her when talking about Stevonnie. I know its not Canon, but to me she appears to be female. So , yell at me all you want, I won't listen.**

**-Since there isn't a Canon year for the two shows, I am going to go with what I think makes sense.**

**-For the Steven Universe portion of this Fanfic, it will start shortly after Steven Universe: The Movie ends. And for the Voltron part, it's going to start in S2E1: Across the Universe.**

**Just one last thing! I should probably do this so I don't get in trouble . . . or something.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender, nor She-Ra. (even if I just mentioned it)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter I**

_Homeworld, 2014_

"Have you ever wondered if there were more Diamonds out there Connie?"

Steven walked side-by-side with Connie through the halls of the Diamonds' Palace.

"What do you mean Steven?" Connie asked curiously.

"Well, I was talking with White and she said that she kind of . . . poofed into existence. So, if she came to this world by herself, who's to say that there aren't more Diamonds out there?" Steven said thoughtfully.

"You make a good point, but if there was another Diamond wouldn't they have already shown up. Y'know, after your whole 'Message to the Universe' and stuff." Connie responded.

Just as Steven was about to respond there was a loud rumbling noise.

Connie's hand went to her sword, which was strapped to her back. "What was that?" Connie asked, slightly panicked. Steven put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Hey, don't worry, I'm sure it's just Yellow fighting someone, or something."

As Steven finished his sentence the air was filled with the sounds of faint screaming. "Or not, let's go check it out." Steven said, grabbing Connie's hand, not noticing her blush as he did so.

As the duo ran outside they found a horde of sleek, triangular shaped spacecrafts. Each ship was black as night with blue lights and about the size of a Red Eye. In the center was a ship that looked like the rest, but was much bigger.

The duo watched as several ships fire lasers at Homeworld's unique structures, causing them to catch fire. Steven and Connie continued to move forward until they were almost underneath the biggest ship. When they got there they saw a shocking site. The three reigning Diamonds, White, Blue, and Yellow, were fighting a black figure.

Getting slightly closer, the two best friends saw that the figure was eerily similar to White Diamond. The two looked so similar, they could be classified as twins. The only difference between the two was the mystery gem was black, like the absence of light.

Steven had decided to try and get a closer look at the mysterious gem, however what he saw shocked him to his core.

Lying on the ground were seven gems. A white Pearl, a red Ruby and blue Sapphire, and a purple Amethyst. Separated, but not too far away, were another three gems. One was a lime-green Peridot, next to it was a blue Lapis Lazuli, and finally there was a rainbow colored Bismuth.

Upon seeing this sight Steven's eyes started to water. "Let's go Connie. We need to help."

Connie, who at this point had seen what Steven had, asked, "How, Steven? Whoever that gem is managed to take out all of the Crystal Gems and is fighting all the Diamonds at the same time?"

"I don't care." His voice sounded slightly choked, but determined nonetheless. "Steven-" Connie tried to say, but was cut off as Steven turned around. His eyes were rimmed with red and pouring tears.

Connie's resolution faltered, "Alright, but I'm coming with you." She pulled her sword from over her shoulder. "No! Connie what if you get hurt?" Steven said urgently.

"What if you get hurt, Steven?" Connie countered. The two held a staring contest for a few seconds before Steven dropped his gaze, "You can be real stubborn sometimes, you know."

"It's a talent," Connie responded with a wink.

Steven dropped his playful grin and spoke, "Alright, if you are going into battle we are going to do it together." He held his hand out to her, "Are you in, Strawberry?"

Connie stared at his outstretched hand. They hadn't formed Stevonnie in a while now, but the few times that they did Connie had enjoyed being so close to Steven. She'd had a crush on him since he saved her from those falling rocks, even if it did lead to being trapped at the bottom of the ocean. She'd do anything to form Stevonnie with him.

With her resolve firm she pulled him into a tight hug and as a bright light enveloped the two she said, "Always,"

The Diamonds has never truly encountered a foe that had the guts to fight them, so, when this mysterious gem that had started to destroy Homeworld they didn't exactly know what to do. Luckily, the Crystal Gems were on-planet and immediately jumped into action. This action spurred the three elder Diamonds to start fighting, however, by the time they had arrived the rebellious gems had already been poofed by the gem.

As the Diamonds approached the enemy they noticed a few things, first, the gem was remarkably similar in looks to White Diamond, only inverted in color. Second, the being's gem was located in the same place as White's gem. The most surprising thing, however, was the gem was a Black Diamond.

"You're a Diamond." White said as they approached the newly discovered Diamond, "How?"

The being in question merely glanced at them, "The same way as you, I simply am."

"Why are you attacking Homeworld?" Blue asked quietly.

The Diamond grinned, "I want to conquer the universe, and I heard that Homeworld would be a threat to that, so, I decided to take the hardest out first."

This set the Homeworld Diamonds on edge. She wanted to conquer the universe? There had been another powerful alien race that had been trying to do that for several millennia now, but they stayed far away from Homeworld's colonies, so they didn't do much about them.

The three Diamonds glanced at each other in wordless communication and formed an attack plan. Yellow's hand was encased in a yellow sphere that shot out a destructive beam towards the opposing gem.

Black Diamond waved her hand, causing a one-handed long-sword made of black energy to appear, blocking Yellow's destabilizing beam to vanish.

The Homeworld Diamonds looked on in shock before each launching their own attacks in synchronization.

Several minutes later the Diamonds were still fighting Black Diamond and somehow losing despite outnumbering her.

When the Diamonds were about to give up they heard a familiar feminine voice speak up, causing Black Diamond to look towards the source, only to be hit in the face with a spiky pink ball.

"Mind if I jump in, guys?" Stevonnie said.

"Stevonnie!" Blue cried in happiness. They had met Stevonnie several times before so they knew who was.

"Another gem, great." Black sneered in disgust.

"Hey, look lady, I don't like you anymore than you do me." Stevonnie said in response.

"How dare you, you pebble!" Normally Black was cool-headed but this pest rubbed her gem the wrong way. "Do you know who I am?"

"Um, no actually, I don't." Stevonnie said in a laid-back manner, resting her arms behind her head.

Black looked like she was about to explode. "I am Black Diamond! The one who will conquer the universe!" She cried in outrage.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Stevonnie asked teasingly. The other Diamonds stared on in amazement. How could she be taking this so calmly?

Black Diamond screamed in anger, "Who even are you? You don't look like a gem!"

"The name's Stevonnie, and as far as you're concerned, I am a gem, a Crystal Gem!" With that Stevonnie jumped at Black while simultaneously drawing Connie's sword.

Again, this was blocked by Black's own sword. Luckily, this got the other Diamonds to start attacking as well.

Right as Stevonnie and the Diamonds were about to overcome Black, she sent out a powerful wave of black energy hitting everyone but Stevonnie, who had covered herself with a large pink shield. The wave was so powerful in managed to poof the other Diamonds, something previously thought impossible.

At the sight of her friend's gems falling to the ground Stevonnie grew furious and unconsciously began to glow pink.

Stevonnie sprinted to Black leaving behind craters as a show of her strength. Black, slightly shocked by her opponent's power, stepped back, but met the attack head on.

Unfortunately, due to Stevonnie's anger, she carelessly left herself open. Black Diamond noticed this and got in a few extra hits.

Within a few minutes Stevonnie was barely standing, only moving from anger. Black had grown tired from this careless fighting and decided to end it quickly. Before Stevonnie knew what was happening she was punched backwards by a black gauntlet. As Black Diamond approached while forming her sword to end the fight Stevonnie closed her eyes, _'__I'm sorry everyone, I failed. I'm sorry Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl.' _

She had failed, and now there was nobody to stop Black Diamond from taking over the universe.

Stevonnie's depressing thoughts were cut off by a whip cracking. She opened her eyes to see Amethyst's whip latched onto Black's arm, keeping her from impaling Stevonnie. Stevonnie's eyes followed down the whip to see a reformed Amethyst. She grinned to herself, Amethyst had always been quick to reform.

"Hey! Why don't you leave her alone!" Amethyst shouted, while jerking her whip towards her.

"You're back already?" Black said with a raised eyebrow. Amethyst ignored her and turned to Stevonnie, "Listen to me Stevonnie, you gotta get out of here! She's too stron-" Amethyst was cut off by a sword going through her midsection.

"Amethyst, no!" Stevonnie screamed, slowly breaking from seeing her family poofed in front of her.

Black dissipated her sword and said, "I've made up my mind." She looked to her remaining opponent, "Because you fought so valiantly, I will spare your life. However, to keep you from going against me I will take your allies with me as prisoner." With that Black Diamond encased the Diamonds and Crystal Gems in a black bubble and warped into her ship.

Still on the ground Stevonnie sat up with tears rolling down her face. As she shakily got up she called out for Lion. With a roar and pink portal, Lion appeared pulled her onto him and jumped back into the portal.

**Well, that was it. Love it? Hate it? let me know.**

**I'm debating whether or not I should do one of those review Q&A's at the top of every chapter.**

**Signing off, Cyarian **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright everyone, I'm back with chapter 2! This is where Stevonnie meets Shiro and Keith.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe nor Voltron: Legendary Defender.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter II

_Unnamed Planet, 2314_

"Ah!" Shiro yelled in pain as he was kicked down a hill by the purple reptilian creature with tusks.

At the bottom of the hill Shiro's helmet had fallen off, exposing his black hair with it's white streak.

"Shiro, what happened?" He barely heard the panicked voice of Keith from his com-link. He couldn't go back and grab it, there wasn't enough time.

Shiro ran, clutching his wound from his fight with Haggar.

Shortly after, Shiro had stopped at a cliff face, exhausted from both running and his injuries. He jumped to the side to dodge one of the beasts. Unfortunately, another beast had whipped Shiro in the back with it's tail.

Shiro cried out in pain as he fell on his wound and watched helplessly as one of the beasts raised a paw with sharp claws to finish him off.

The leader of Voltron closed his eyes for possibly the last time, until he heard a grunting noise. Shiro opened his eyes to see a tall girl holding the beast's paw back with her bare hands. She was faced away from, so he couldn't see her face.

The beast whipped it's tail around to catch the girl off guard. The girl, however, was ready and jumped backwards to dodge while drawing a sword from her back. The girl's sword shot out to slice off the beast's tail, causing it to cry out.

The other monsters attack, but were taken out easily by the sword-wielding girl. Once she was finished she placed her sword back in it's sheath.

Shiro watched as the girl turned around. She looked about nineteen with long, dark brown hair that went to her knees and large black eyes. She was wearing a training armor of some kind, it was black with a large yellow star in the middle and there was a hole where the stomach was to reveal a round pink stone right where the belly-button should be

The mysterious girl's face was stern and serious before they landed on Shiro where it morphed into confusion and curiosity.

Before Shiro could say anything the girl spoke. "A human? How? There's no way their technology is advanced that much." She mumbled with slight confusion before noticing Shiro's glowing wound, "Oh! Are you okay? You look hurt."

Shiro tried to wave her off but collapsed when a new wave of pain overwhelmed him.

The still unnamed girl rushed to his side and spoke again, "Here hold still so I can heal you."

Shiro was slightly confused as to how she could heal him when the only thing she had with her was the sword.

His inner questions were answered when she spat a large glob of sparkling spit onto her hand. Shiro watched it wearily and the girl noticed, "Don't worry it won't hurt." She said soothingly.

Shiro shivered as her spit-covered hand touched the wound.

Much to his surprise, the wound started to heal, and before he knew it, it was completely healed. "Whoa, thanks. How did you do that?" Shiro said in gratitude.

She looked like she was about to respond, but was cut off by another voice spoke first.

"Shiro! Are you okay?" Keith said as he ran to the two. When he reached them he eyed the mystery girl wearily before turning to Shiro. "Are you okay? You said you had a wound." It was true, he did have a wound, but the girl healed him. Shiro pointed around the girl while saying, "She healed me. Thanks again miss..."

He trailed off, realizing that he still didn't know her name.

"It's Stevonnie. Stevonnie Universe-Maheswaran." She said, holding out her hand for them to shake.

Shiro shook her hand, "I'm Shiro and this is Keith.'s" He said while gesturing to Keith, "We're Paladins of Voltron." He said with slight pride.

Stevonnie looked confused, "What's Voltron, exactly?" She said with slight sheepishness.

This time Keith spoke up, "Voltron is a team that protects the universe."

Stevonnie nodded in acceptance, "So I'm assuming Voltron is made up of more than two of you?" She looked to Shiro for an answer. "Yes, Voltron is made up of others, but we were separated from the others."

"Interesting," Stevonnie said, "Well follow me. I'll take you back to my home to wait for your friends."

She started walking away from them and Shiro was about to follow but was stopped by Keith's hand on his shoulder, "I don't trust her Shiro, I mean, we just met her." Shiro patted Keith's hand reassuringly, "I trust her, Keith, she saved my life." Keith looked like he was about to argue but instead gave a nod.

The black and red Paladins of Voltron started after the mysterious person they had met.

After a short walk of following Stevonnie, the trio reached a cave that was covered with a tarp. Stevonnie pulled the tarp to the side to reveal the cave entrance, "Alright you guys, come on in!"

The inside of the cave felt surprisingly homey. For a cave at least. There was a makeshift cot against the far wall and a fireplace to their left, by the entrance.

"How long have you lived here?" Shiro asked. Stevonnie rubbed her chin in thought, "Can't really say, time here is different than Earth."

There was a rumbling sound outside caused by three lions of Voltron floating in the sky.

"Are those your friends?" Stevonnie asked Shiro and Keith. Shiro made a sound of agreement and Keith nodded.

"Well then, I guess this is goodbye." Stevonnie said sadly.

Shiro seemed to have a slight inner argument before sighing and saying, "Do you want to come with us Stevonnie? I mean this planet is pretty boring."

His question caused her to have her own inner argument. One side seemed hopeful and the other was scared. Eventually the hopeful side won, causing a grin to appear on her face.

"Let me get my stuff!" She said excitedly.

Half a minute later she came back out wearing a brown aviator jacket and carrying a bindle.

"That was fast," Keith said in shock. Stevonnie simply shrugged

"We still need to get our lions." Shiro said.

"Lions?" Stevonnie asked while her pupils changed to stars. "Um, yeah. Why?" Shiro said with uneasiness.

Suddenly Stevonnie started jumping with joy while shouting, "I love lions!"

"Well I'm sure that you'll love these." Keith said with annoyance. He was ready to get back to the others.

"Well let's go already." Stevonnie shouted, "I want to see these lions."

**I might add more to this chapter later on, it's not that long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three. Sorry it took me so long to post. I'll try and get the next one out as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe of Voltron: Legendary Defender.**

Chapter III

_Castle of Lions, 2314_

Stevonniestood nervously in front of the control room doors to the Castle of Lions. She had changed her clothes into jean shorts and Steven's newer light blue shirt bearing the Crystal Gem's emblem. She was also wearing Connie's aviator jacket.

The last two hours had more action than she had seen in a while. She never thought she would see humans again. It meant that Black Diamond hadn't taken over Earth. That was a good thought.

She didn't know how long it had been since she left Homeworld after Black's invasion. After all, the unnamed moon she was on didn't have a good way of telling time on Earth. If she were to guess, it had been several years since Connie and Steven started a romantic relationship together and, like Garnet, fuse together indefinitely.

Now she was in space again after saving a human from the tiger-lizards.

Great.

Steeling her nerves, Stevonnie walked forward to open the doors.

"-and so I invited her to come with us." Shiro finished told them the story about their meeting.

Team Voltron's eyes turned to her. Stevonnie waved a hand, "Hi," she said nervously.

In almost an instant a Cuban boy with brown hair was kneeling while holding her hand. "Hey, I'm Lance, pilot of the blue lion, at your service." He said with a suave expression. Stevonnie drew her hand back and shifted uncomfortably. She was uncomfortable with others flirting with her, especially considering that she was the embodiment of a relationship.

"Sorry about him. I'm Hunk, I pilot the yellow lion." An African-American boy with an orange headband said apologetically. He pointed to a short light brown-haired girl, "That's Pidge, she pilots the green lion." Pidge glanced up from her tablet and raised a hand in greeting. Stevonnie smiled to herself, she reminded her of Peridot. He then then pointed to a tall orange-haired man with a mustache, "That's Coran, he's our engineer." Coran nodded respectfully at her. Finally he pointed to a dark-skinned girl with long white hair and pointed elf-like ears who was looking at her with a guarded expression, "And that is Princess Allura of Altea. Of course, you've already met Keith and Shiro." The latter nodded at her with a smile.

Stevonnie waved her hand, "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Stevonnie."

Stevonnie took a quick glance around the bridge. In the middle of the room were two hand-height pillars that looked like someone would stand there. The five other seats in the room were in an almost star-shape. In front of the control room was a large black seat. Judging by the color of lions that the Paladins piloted, Stevonnie guessed this would be Shiro's seat. Diagonally behind Shiro's seat was a red and green seat, Keith and Pidge's seats. At the back of the room was a yellow and blue seat, Hunk and Lance's seats.

The very front of the room was covered with a large screen that wrapped around the bridge. Stevonnie gazed out at the stars, she didn't recognize any of them despite the hundreds of star maps drilled in her head from Pearl and Yellow.

"Why do you want to join to us?"

Stevonnie's eyes snapped to Allura, who's voice was regal and slightly rigid. Stevonnie wasn't the only one surprised as the rest of team Voltron had hardly heard her speak like that before.

Stevonnie shrugged and put her hands behind her head, "I was bored, there was nothing to do on the moon I was on. Also, I heard that you help the universe and I want to help with that"

"You do realize that we fight the Galra, the most powerful race in the universe?" Allura asked, incredulous.

Stevonnie sighed, "I know how powerful the Galra are. Besides, it wouldn't be my first time taking down a galactic superpower." Stevonnie chuckled before returning serious. "Also, I needed some help getting my family back."

"My family was captured too, maybe we could help each other out?" Pidge said, glancing up from her tablet.

Lance scratched his head in confusion. "So they were captured by the Galra?"

"No," Stevonnie said, "It wasn't the Galra. It was someone just as bad." Stevonnie locked eyes with everyone in the room. "Her name is Black Diamond."

Pidge fixed her glasses, "What kind of name is Black Diamond?"

Stevonnie raised an eyebrow, "That's a long story, do you have a more comfortable place to sit?"

—

Several minutes later the five Paladins of Voltron, the Princess of Altea, Coran, and Stevonnie were sitting in the castle's leisure room.

"So you were going to tell us about Black Diamond?" Allura said more than asked.

Stevonnie sighed before starting the long story of Diamonds and the Crystal Gems. "It started roughly fifteen thousand years ago when White Diamond emerged. White Diamond was the first of her kind, a Gem." Stevonnie looked around the room to see confused faces apart from Coran who seemed to have a look of slight recognition.

"A Gem is a space-fairing race with physical bodies made of light emitted from their gems. Gems do not age and cannot die unless their gem is shattered. Every type of gem has a different job, for instance, a Quartz would be a soldier, and a Pearl would be a servant to the higher-up Gems. Originally, there was a sub-type of gem that was believed to be perfect, the Diamonds." Stevonnie glanced at the room again to see slightly more understanding faces. She continued on.

"As I said, White Diamond was the first, followed by Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond. A short few decades later a fourth and final Diamond emerged, Pink Diamond. The four Diamonds created their joint leadership, The Great Diamond Authority, to rule over the other Gems that they would create with their colonies. The three older Diamonds created many colonies which would convert the planet's quintessence into making new Gems." The room's atmosphere was now tense as the information was revealed that Diamonds destroy planets.

"Eventually, Pink grew jealous and wanted her own colony. So, after years of persuading the other Diamonds, she was given one, Earth." Now the entire room was in shock. The Paladins' home planet used to be a Diamond colony?

"But, the Earth still has life and wasn't destroyed." Shiro stated. The rest of team Voltron nodded in agreement. Stevonnie explained by continuing. "Soon after Pink got the Earth, she grew bored. Her Pearl suggested that she could go to the Kindergarten to meet the newly emerged Amethysts." Stevonnie stopped when Pidge raised a hand. "What is a Kindergarten? I know it's not like a human kindergarten." She asked. "A Kindergarten was where Gems were grown." Stevonnie explained.

"On the surface, Pink shape-shifted herself to look like a Rose Quartz so she wouldn't be teased by Blue and Yellow. On the ground, Pink realized that they were practically harvesting the planet to make more Gems. She tried to convince Blue and Yellow to let her release her hold on the colony, but they refused. In response, she became rebellious, staging revolts as Rose Quartz. The other Diamonds still waved this off and she knew that she had to go big. She convinced her Pearl to poof her all the while making it look like she was shattered by the infamous Rose Quartz."

"So she faked her own death to get the other Diamonds to notice?" Keith asked. Stevonnie nodded. "Talk about attention issues." Lance said.

"When Pink reformed, she made herself look like Rose Quartz indefinitely. The now Diamond-shattering Rose Quartz with a renegade Pearl engaged in many battles until one fight that changed everything. During one battle a Ruby guard was protecting her charge, one of Blue Diamond's seers, a Sapphire. What happened next had never happened before. Normally Gems only fuse with others of their own cut to form bigger, stronger forms of themselves. However, a fusion between two different types of Gems was taboo and the punishment was being shattered. During this battle, the Ruby and Sapphire fused into a brand new Gem, Garnet."

"In anger, Blue ordered that the Ruby and Sapphire were to be shattered. In fear of their lives, Sapphire fled with Ruby, to Earth's surface. The two Gems fused again and was found by Rose and Pearl, who accepted Garnet into their rebellious force. For the next few decades, Rose's rebel army, the Crystal Gems, grew and fought a war against the Diamonds. Eventually, the Diamonds grew annoyed and sent a beam of destructive power at Earth in hopes to destroy all Gems on Earth. Unfortunately, this attack did not go as planned, Rose was able to protect Pearl and Garnet with her shield, but every other Gem on Earth was corrupted into a beast-like state."

"Not knowing the extent of their damage, the Diamonds left the Earth alone for several thousand years and went back to their planet, Homeworld." Pidge snorted at the redundancy. "During that time, the remaining Crystal Gems found a fourth member, an Amethyst that had stayed in the ground for too long. The now four Gems continued to protect the Earth from the corrupted Gems, until Rose met a human. The human's name was Greg and he was an aspiring rock star. Greg and Rose eventually fell in love and Rose wanted a child. However, having a child would mean giving up her physical form and passing her gem to the child. Rose and Greg went through with their plan and had a half human, half gem child."

Pidge scratched her chin, "How did Rose have a child if Gems don't sexually reproduce?" Stevonnie hummed in thought, "I assume that she gave herself reproductive organs by shape-shifting." Pidge gave a small 'Oh' in realization.

"The child of Rose and Greg grew up with the Crystal Gems, fighting corrupted Gems and Homeworld Gems. One day Blue and Yellow Diamond came to Earth to destroy it, but found the child and the Crystal Gems. The Diamond duo fought the protectors of Earth until the child revealed that they were the holder of Pink Diamond's gem. The child went to Homeworld with the Diamonds and made them realize their flaws and remove them from the aggressive, dictator-like ruling."

"The next few following years were peaceful until Homeworld was attacked by someone else, Black Diamond. She came with whole fleets of ships, destroying Homeworld. The Crystal Gems were the first to fight against Black Diamond, but they were all poofed in the end. Blue, White, and Yellow Diamond also fought, but were beat in the end. Black captured both the Diamonds and the Crystal Gems, however, she let one Crystal Gem get away. Black believed that they wouldn't be able to go against her again without their allies."

The others had understanding looks and Allura gave Stevonnie a questioning glance, "Where do you fit in this story, Stevonnie?" She asked.

Stevonnie seemed to draw into herself, "I was the one Gem that got away." She said sadly. "You are Rose's child," Allura stated, "And you are a Diamond." Stevonnie nodded in response.

"Well, you are welcome here with us," Team Voltron stared at Shiro. "Not that I wouldn't like having a beautiful girl on the team." Lance winked at Stevonnie, causing her to look away uncomfortably. "We don't actually know if she's telling to truth about Gems or Diamonds or whatever!"

"Um, actually," Coran interrupted, "Her story is true, at least the beginning was." He said.

"How do you know Coran?" Allura asked curiously. "It was before Voltron was created, you father, Allura, encountered a Diamond who taught him all about Gems. In fact he stored it right here in this castle!" Coran said in excitement.

"As interesting as that is, Coran, we can check those out later but right now we need to get our newest member a room." Shiro said sternly. "Shiro, if I may, we are a team, we should make the decision together." Pidge said. Shiro nodded, "Of course, we will make the decision as a team."

Coran spoke first, "I think she should stay. Besides, Gems were a powerful race, especially the Diamonds."

"I agree with Coran, she saved my life, too." Shiro said, moving beside Coran.

Pidge decided to go next, "If her family was captured, we should help her."

"I don't like to hear that there is someone equally as dangerous as the Galra, but it would help to have more hands to work with." Hunk said, also moving with the others.

"I wouldn't mind having a pretty lady around." Lance said with another wink.

Keith seemed to argue with himself, "You saved Shiro and I think you will be a helpful teammate." Keith walked to the others, "Just keep in mind, I don't trust you yet." Stevonnie nodded.

"That only leaves you Allura. What's your decision?" Shiro asked. Allura sighed before smiling, "Alright, it seems that everyone agrees, welcome to Team Voltron, Stevonnie."


End file.
